Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Week o' Whale
Lily Butterfly: YAY! IT'S WHALE WEEK! Penny: Woot woot! Silly: I have to go do something... Silly goes into a closet and starts pulling a huge box labeled "Whale Week Decorations" outside. Now to Whale and friends :D Whale: EEEEE ITS WHALE WEEK! Whale dances around in a tutu. Suddenly Ugly Hair Man comes in dragging Awkward Iceman. Ugly Hair Man: BWAHAAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHA WHALE IS IN A TUTU AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE USING ANY PUNCTUATION TO END MY SENTENCE Whale: NO! Tuna: Whale where's my tu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Lily whaps Silly on the head. Lily: Really? Is that all there's going to be to the story? The cast just laughs at Shark? Silly: Whale* and yeah :D Lily: ... Silly: Okay fine I'll make more content D: ...Are you wearing a Whale wig? Lily: That's... that's none of your business! POOF Whale is back in his normal clothes and everyone forgot about what just happened. Meanwhile in Stretchy Castle... Doc Stretchy Head: MWAHAHAHAHAHHHA *cough* I NEED WATERRRR Doc Stretchy Head grabs a glass of water and eats it. Ouch. Did we mention he's on a conference call with Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness? Oops. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: And that is our plan to destroy Whale Week! Lily appears behind Downsized Downsize of Downsizeness and knocks his head off with a cream pie and disappears. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHH! ...GRUNTS!!! Some Downsizer Grunts give him a new head. Doc Stretchy Head: That was mildly disturbing... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: And your head isn't? The villains argue about disturbed mustard and casual cashews. Casual Cashew: That's all I get? Silly: Go away. Silly kicks Casual Cashew out of the story. He lands in a box that says "Week o' Whale Rejects" on top of Ash the Fatty and Flowery Bugeyes. Penny: Time to take out the garbage! Penny takes the box of rejects and drops it in the dumpster. The garbage truck crushes the rejects a few times and- HEY WAIT THE STORY IS BECOMING ABOUT THE REJECTS! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! BACK TO WHALE'S HOUSE NOW! Doc Stretchy Head breaks in through Whale's window. Whale: You do know the door is unlocked right? Doc Stretchy Head: NEVERMIND! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness comes marching through the door followed by ten hundred thousand million Downsizer Grunts. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: WHALE WEEK SHALL BE NO MORE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Lily crashes through the ceiling and pies all the Downsizer Grunts far away. Penny crashes through the ceiling and lands on Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness crushing him. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: No... Team Downsize has been defeated... again... CURSE YOU PENNY THE PEEEEEEEEEEP! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness vanishes. Meanwhile Ugly Hair Man beats up Doc Stretchy Head who turns into a goofy goober. Doc Stretchy Head: AW GOOBERS! Doc Stretchy Head falls down an air vent. Eventually he ends up at the landfill with Casual Cashew, Ash the Fatty, and Flowery Bugeyes who are now cubes of garbage. Flowery Bugeyes: Hi. Lily: Air vents don't lead to the landfill! Silly: It's my story, okay? ...Okay now you're just wearing an entire Whale costume. POOF! Whale: Thanks guys, you saved Whale Week! Penny does a weirdo dance. Penny: I think you two want to be alone! Penny drags Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, and Tuna out of Whale's house. Lily: Ugh... PEEP... >:( Whale disappears and Chris appears in his place. Lily: SILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silly: YIPES! Silly runs off along with Penny being chased by Lily into the sunset. THE END!